


There's Too Much Of a Void Between Us Now [ART]

by oestentia



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Bitter Steve, Fake/Presumed Death, Fanart, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Or not, Post-Secret Wars (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oestentia/pseuds/oestentia
Summary: It's been a few months since Secret Wars, since Tony lied to him, since Steve almost beat him to death, but the world is new and Steve's slowly learning to live with it, no matter how much his old bones and the heaviness in his pocket protest. Then, Tony goes missing. Maybe.....maybe, Steve thinks, 'it's time to finally bridge the gap'.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	There's Too Much Of a Void Between Us Now [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flame (Steve_X)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_X/gifts).



> [ART] for [Gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308980) by [Flame](/users/Steve_X/pseuds/Flame/)
> 
> I had the most wonderful opportunity to work with the super awesome Flame or Flamebird for my first RBB and I couldn't be happier. She is the most patient and amazing person I know! Please go and check out her amazing fic Gap, linked above and be sure to give it loads of love.

**Author's Note:**

> See other works inspired by this.


End file.
